themiseryhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
These rules are continuously updated with the changing times. Please be well aware of them. Any broken rules will result in a three step process: ;1st Violation: You will be given a warning. ;2nd Violation: You will be banned temporarily. ;3rd Violation: You will be banned permanently. ;Campus Rules *Fighting between pupils is strictly prohibited. *Carrying weapons is strictly forbidden. *Foul language will not be tolerated. *Cigarettes, drugs, and alcohol found on a student holds grounds to suspension or expulsion. *School uniform must cover your body appropriate and must be worn at ALL times. *The dress code must MUST be followed at ALL times! A reference for the school uniform can be found here. *Respect the staff and faculty. *No silly rumors about ghosts or other mythological creatures. *Empty classrooms are off-limits to students unless they have permission from the teacher to go in. *During the school day, students must eat during the given time. Snacks are not allowed in class. *No horseback riding without instructor supervision or have a buddy from a higher level class to assist. *Student parking is only open to juniors and seniors. *Students may not leave the grounds during school hours. *If leaving school grounds on weekdays, students must use the sign in/out sheet located in the main office and wear their school IDs. *Students may stay overnight on weekends at a friend's or relative's house during weekends, however they must be back by 10 pm before a school day. *Students may spend their vacations in the school. During summer school, dorms are off limits. They must have someone to stay with. *On weekdays, curfew is 9:00 pm SHARP. On weekends, curfew is at 10. Lights out by 11 pm. ;General Group Rules *Don't be a fool, read the rules. *Please be nice to other members. Any signs of hostility will be dealt with immediately. Bullying, name-calling, shit talking and such will not be permitted and the punishment will depend on the severity. *Don't spam us with comments, requests, submissions and the like. Common courtesy. *The school follows along with the time in the real world. Your characters should be aging appropriately. *'Please remember that we are no longer in the Danny Phantom universe.' With that being said, we do not accept halfas or any type of character that has any mention of any Danny Phantom character, place, or object. You may draw in the style, however. ;Character Creation *To both newbies and existing members: You will have THREE chances to submit a new character. Try not to make the same mistakes. Please make an effort to fix whatever we found wrong the first time; we do get tired of having to see it over and over again. If you've used your three chances, then you may not submit that character again. *Please do NOT make new characters JUST for the purpose of 'pairing them up' with someone else's character. It makes your character cheap and seem like they have no other purpose, plus it pushes aside some of your other characters. *Characters cannot have back stories involving any canon character of any show, movie, book, etc. *Please make sure you do not copy anyone else's characters. To be sure, you may ask one of the admins to see if your idea is similar to someone else's. *We do not accept traced, edited, or artwork using doll bases/edits WHATSOEVER. Art theft applies to this as well. Submissions will be automatically declined and existing members who submit these will be banned automatically. *We DO allow traditional artwork (pens, paper, pencils, etc) if you don't have an art program to work with. *No self-inserts. We encourage creativity with people's characters. *You may have as many students and 'resident ghost' characters as you can manage. But be warned you MUST be able to manage them all in the club. *You may only apply for THREE staff positions at a time. You can not apply for any more unless a character in any of those positions asks for a transfer, is fired, quits or dies. *Please DO NOT put your characters' applications in storage or delete them. If you do this, please notify us first. We don't know if it means you're removing your character from the club or not, and we plus other members need that information at hand for anything. ;Chatroom/Roleplaying *NO GODMODDING WHEN ROLEPLAYING. *If you are in the chat, please refrain from lurking, especially during roleplays. *BE WARNED! If a certain ghost within Misery High is said to be dangerous and/or deadly, your character does run the risk of being killed, horribly maimed or injured! We do not expect you to kill off your character, but if you draw/write them coming across such a spook, keep that in mind. In a worst case scenario, they will not survive. At best heed the warnings so they can avoid danger and survive another year. *If one of your characters die, they either remain dead or you may choose to bring them back as a ghost. Only during special certain circumstances could they brought back to life. ;A general warning: These rules as of now will be enforced. Non-adherence will result in a warning, multiple warnings will result in your OC that is violating these rules-or you, in their expulsion OR you being banned. :More rules may be added later. Open to suggestions.